1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that holds an aluminum beverage can as a fired upon target. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device that attaches to the top and bottom of an empty aluminum beverage can to hold it as a target during a specific, scored, shooting game.
2. Prior Art
An inanimate target enjoyed by shooters is the aluminum beverage can. When the can is hit by a projectile, the can is punctured and reacts with animated movement. This shooting is done in a leisurely fashion and no comparative score can be kept. I have invented a game in which scoring can be kept and compared when shooting at an aluminum beverage can. I have also invented a device that holds an aluminum beverage can for the efficient and enjoyable play of this game. So the can holding device can be better appreciated, a short explanation of the game is required.
The name of the game is Rip That Can (RTC). The goal of RTC is simple: place your shots from a single projectile gun one next to the other, bisecting the body of the can until it comes apart in two pieces. Score can be kept in various ways depending on the manner of play. The easiest method of scoring is to count the amount of shots that it took to Rip That Can and place this on a score card with distance and caliber. The scoring can be taken further. The dividend of the caliber fired into the circumference of the can in inches becomes a constant; i.e., a par. Now the shooter has a standard by which to judge their shooting. The percentage of shots it took to Rip That Can over or below par now allows shooters to make comparisons even when shooting different caliber guns. RTC can also be played as a timed event.
A special device would be required to hold an aluminum beverage can in a specific fashion for the most efficient playing of RTC. No device is known, however, to properly hold an aluminum beverage can for the playing of Rip That Can.